Only Guy: Discipline Series
by Marine101
Summary: Contains discipline (Spanking) of Eric and Andrew from my previous story Only Guy. Just brief snippets of times when the boys need an attitude adjustment. First Discipline Fic and Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

This fic is going to contain spanking!

No specific order and age may vary from chapter to chapter

"Eric Daniel! What the hell is this!?" Kate yelled in outrage, holding up the note she found in his pant pocket

"Uhm...Nothing?" He tried with a sheepish look

"You hit another child and disrespected your teacher!" Kate said furiously

"He asked for it and Ms. Sampson was annoying me," Eric remarked

"That is no excuse for your behaviour!" Kate said firmly, "I am going to spank you!"

Eric stopped for a moment before shrugging.

"Okay, spank me,"

"You won't be so casual when your butt is flaming red," Kate threatened the 9 year old as she pulled him over her lap

Kate began smacking his clothed bottom but got no reaction. She began to swat harder but still, nothing.

In a few fluid motions, she had his pants and underwear at his ankles and continued with vigour.

After 5 minutes of the vigourous bottom slapping, Kate was surprised that Eric had barely moaned.

"You done?" The nine year old questioned snottily

"That is it!" Kate cried, dragging the half naked boy by his ear to the corner

Kate hurried downstairs, to the basement to find her father

"You have to spank Eric! Kate said in desperation, Daniel won't be back till tomorrow and Eric is being a brat!"

Kate narrated the entire story from the beginning and narrowed his eyes at the behaviour of his grandson, hitting a child, a girl, disrespecting a teacher and mouthing off to mom. The kid deserved a sore red butt and Gibbs was damn well going to give him that

"Front and centre," Gibbs said coolly as he marched in

"Grandpa?" Eric asked, signs of nervousness appearing and Gibbs inwardly smirked

"What has gotten into you!?" Gibbs demanded, sitting in the bed

"I dunno," Eric said with a shrug

"Your mom wants me to spank you," Gibbs said finally

Eric made one last bold statement, "Good! Mom is useless at that!"

Gibbs had enough of the attitude and grabbed his grandson by the wrist and pulled him over his lap.

Then Gibbs drew back his hand and SMACK!

The first swat landed on his right buttcheek, leaving behind a red handprint

SMACK! The left cheek got the same treatment and Eric began to squirm

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Eric began to moan with each swat and his flailing legs were soon trapped between Gibbs' legs.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Gibbs painted Eric's booty with one well placed smack at a time and launched into ending the spanking

"You SMACK! will SMACK! not SMACK! behave SMACK! like SMACK! you SMACK! did SMACK! today SMACK! ever'" Gibbs lectured

"Oowww! Grandpa! I'm sorry! Ahhhh!" Eric howled

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"You better be sorry," Gibbs muttered, delivering the last four swats directly onto Eric's sit spots

Gibbs rubbed Eric's back until he calmed down then Gibbs lifted him up so that his butt was dangling in the air

Gibbs hugged the boy and ran a hand through his hair and down his back

"That hurt," Eric whispered

"It's supposed to but you deserved it," Gibbs said gently

"I kinda did. I am sorry Grandpa," Eric said softly

"Not me you should be apologizing to," Gibbs said matter of factly as he helped Eric into his pants

"Is Mom mad at me?" Eric asked with a wince

Gibbs shrugged, "Slate's clean but apologize!"

Eric scampered off and once more all was alright!


	2. Chapter 2

In response to a review, I have decided that this will, as initially stated, be a collection of the discipline of Eric and Andrew only.

* * *

Andrew had just turned five and was a spitting physical copy of his father, the same brown hair and piercing blue eyes with the strong, silent demeanor. His personality was a blend of Jenny and Gibbs, including Jenny's mischievous streak and Gibbs' calculating mind. It was no surprise that Andrew often found himself in hot water.

Jackson had taken great pleasure in watching as his grandson paid his son back for those torturous years. The older man felt a certain amount of pity towards Jethro, knowing that the worst was still to come.

Jenny had long decided that Andrew's disciplinary matters would be Gibbs' duty since the tyke had her wrapped around his finger, again with the blame being on his resemblance to her husband. Jenny never hesitated to deliver a sharp swat to the boy's behind when he strayed out of line but serious discipline was Gibbs' duty.

Serious discipline was only needed if:

Andrew had endangered his or another's well being or safety  
Andrew had deliberately broken a rule he was warned off  
Andrew had gotten in a fight without a valid reason

Boys would be boys but Gibbs refused to have his son fighting for the sheer heck of it. He preferred that Andy learn to vent in a safe and proper manner as well as learn to deal with other people's opinions and behaviors without responding violently.

These three rules, when broken could lead to a very sore bottom but breaking more than one was unthinkable and lead to Gibbs' current predicament.

* * *

Andrew had a newfound interest in rockets and decided that he would let his toy soldier be the first to land on the moon. Eric had shown Andy a cool rocket that flew into the sky with a big bang, probably landing on an alien infested planet.

Eric had hidden the stash in their tree house and made Andy promise not to tell the adults. Eric had gotten caught with the firecrackers and Daniel lit Eric's fuse pretty well. Eric did have two firecrackers hidden in the tree house which he had forgotten about.

Andy had stumbled upon the firecrackers and due to the uncanny resemblance to rockets decided to launch them.

First he put it on the ground then attempted to find a way to get it to lift off. Eric had been dropped off in Ziva's care and raced to the backyard to find his nephew hunched over a firecracker.

"Andy! What are you doing?" Eric yelled

"I'm launching a rocket," Andy announced proudly, "Will you help me?"

"You can get hurt! Trust me," Eric muttered, his hands subconsciously rubbing his buttocks.

"Please," Andrew pleaded, pouting and using his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," Eric relented as he took charge

"Your dad and mine will be home for lunch in five minutes," Eric calculated, "Grandma might hear the noise and come rushing over but if we are quick we can make it through unscathed,"

"So let's hurry," Andrew begged

Eric retrieved the matches he stowed away in the secret hidey hole of the tree house.

"I want to send my captain with it," Andrew said as he placed the toy there

"It won't stay," Eric pointed out

"I got it," Andy whispered as he hurried into the basement. Eric and Andrew were both not allowed in without Gibbs or Daniel. This was because of the sharp tools, rusty nails and wooden beams.

Andy grabbed the thick roll of tape from the bench and hurried back to his partner in crime.

In no time, the soldier was hooked up to their rocket and the fuse was ready to be lit. Eric held the burning match to the fuse and ran back. Andrew backed away too.

* * *

Gibbs' POV:

I entered the house, which was remarkably silent considering that my son and grandson were here. Ziva was lounging on the couch, and appeared to be engrossed in a TV show of some kind.

"Where's the boys?" I asked as Daniel flopped beside her

"They are in the tree house. Besides, you said they were old enough for me not to be behind them all the time," Ziva remarked

I nodded; I was now rethinking that very statement. Daniel suddenly looked to me in dread as we both got a whiff of something burning.

I raced toward the backyard, and as I threw open the side door. I swore I felt a rush of adrenaline, mixed with crippling fear and a dangerous anger. I barely heard Daniel's shriek as time froze.

In a split second, I came to the conclusions that both boys were still incredibly close to a firecracker of that magnitude. I could not kick the firecracker out of the way out of fear of injuring someone else. Making a sudden decision as the fuse grew shorter I leapt into the air, forcing both boys back as I became their human shield.

Daniel was sprinting toward us but things till remained silent. I risked a glance and found that the fuse had burnt out and we were no longer in any danger.

Knowing that the boys were safe turned all of my concern and fear into anger. Daniel and I examined the firecracker and realised that the wet gunpowder failed to ignite.

I turned to face my son and grandson and demanded an answer," Explain,"

* * *

Daniel's POV:

We were soon all caught up and even madder, if possible. Eric was ordered up to is room here and Andrew to his. I couldn't believe that I had to punish Eric for fireworks again.

Gibbs was currently sipping a coffee and I watched as the vein on his temple throbbed. He would be down here for some time.

"I'm gonna take care of Eric," I whispered as I left the kitchen, making a pit stop in the basement. I felt calm enough to handle it rationally. I entered to find Eric sitting on his bed, head bowed.

"I'm sorry, Danny," He said as his blue-grey eyes welled with tears

"I know but you could have died. Not to mention that Andrew who is younger than you was present," I lectured, willing my son to get the point

Eric muttered something vague but when I asked again, he just shook his head.

"Let's get this over with," I murmured, the please left unsaid

I reached in to my back pocket and pulled out the paddle that Gibbs had made after the last episode.

Eric groaned and silently pleaded with me but I hardened my heart and beckoned him over.

"I warned you," I said firmly and he winced at the memory

I soon had him over my lap and I gently tugged his pants and underwear to his knees. Once again he began to plead but I was determined to teach him a lesson. I could have lost him for goodness sakes.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

I found a rhythm and soon I had Eric squirming, moaning and yelping. I let the paddle do the talking as his pale white bottom wiggled on my lap.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

His butt was now bright red as I ditched the paddle. I continued to drive the lesson home with my hand.

SMACK! My hand met his stinging right buttock as he yelled

SMACK! His left cheek got the same treatment and my poor boy barely acknowledged that the paddle was gone.

SMACK! *howl*SMACK! *howl* SMACK! *howl* SMACK! *howl* SMACK! *howl* SMACK! *howl* SMACK! *howl*SMACK! *howl*SMACK! *howl*SMACK! *howl*SMACK! *howl*SMACK! *howl*SMACK! *howl*SMACK! *howl*SMACK! *howl*SMACK! *howl*SMACK! *howl*SMACK! SMACK! *howl*SMACK! *howl*SMACK!

Each cry was like a bullet tearing through my heart but I steeled myself and continued. I felt Eric go limp over my knee, his sobs wracked through his body and his bum was now deep crimson. I stopped and rubbed his back until he quietened.

I ran my hand through his hair as I whispered my love. He clung to my neck and I was more than happy to sit just as I was.

"I love you, Dad," He said finally and I beamed, saying that I loved him too.

 ** _Gibbs dealing with Andrew coming soon!_**


End file.
